


Insanity

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M, Sad, You thought the others were bad, horrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 10:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12079635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: This is one of the last ones I'll be moving here for now so please enjoy





	Insanity

Watching him get assaulted like that day after day was too much for killian 

He couldn't take it anymore 

He finally snapped 

 

Leon didn't know it 

When the man that touched him on the train didn't show up anymore 

He didn't know why but was rather grateful 

 

Everytime someone got close to Leon or had an unjust interest in him they'd go missing 

Some would even turn up dead 

 

Leon had always thought he had had a guardian angel 

That was until the day the stalker in the shadows ,his secret protecter 

Snapped once more and stole him away 

 

He couldn't understand why killian his best friend of so many years would do such a thing 

Kill so many people and then kidnap him 

 

All to keep him safe 

All to 'protect' him from the ones who would hurt him 

 

It had all started the first day he saw that man touch Leon on the train 

All started with that deep seed of hatred that compelled him to follow the man 

Forced him to torture and then murder him so he couldn't touch Leon with his fifthly hands anymore 

 

After that he couldn't help but continue his obsession it had become a habit 

Becoming far more precise far more dangerous 

 

It went from those who hurt him to those who tried to use him until it become anyone who tried to get close to him 

Finally he stole him 

All to protect him from those who wouldn't stay away 

 

Can't you see I'm doing this all for you 

The voice of a mad man 

Someone who use to be friend now foe 

Someone who had become insane 

 

To escape would be impossible but to stay would be worse 

Without realising it killian had become everything he had tried to protect Leon from 

 

He would hurt him ,scare him and take anything and everything he wanted from Leon without a second thought to his emotions 

 

It wasn't until the tears faded with the light in Leon's eyes did he notice 

Not until Leon gave up the fight and finally broke to killians will did he understand what he had done

What and who he had become 

How much he had hurt the one boy he had loved and tried to protect all along 

 

Finally broken in Leon no longer understood free will   
No longer understood the dread in killians eyes 

Or why there where sirens after killians desperate phone call 

 

He couldn't understand not even after the bang and the blood that splattered from killians bullet wounded head on the floor ,walls and even his face 

He wasn't there not really when those men came to take him away to apparently save him 

 

He was reliving those gentle words 

The gentle caress of his cheek that he had leant into 

"I'm so sorry Leon I'm a danger to you now but you don't have to worry I'll protect you... I'll always protect you" 

He smiled not understanding killian had gone away 

 

Sitting in that white room 

He could see killian   
His blood splattered everywhere and it made him smile 

He had come to save him like he knew he would


End file.
